Host Club
by Nugget Ayam
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, gadis cupu yang tidak pernah membiarkan hidupnya 'keluar'dari jalan yang seharusnya akhirnya menginjakkan kakinya ke Host Club untuk menghilangkan patah hatinya. Another fanfiction senang-senang. NaruHina. RnR please?


**Host Club**

Disclaimer : This story is mine and Naruto always belongs to M. Kishimoto.

Warning : OOC parah, Typos, Weird Story.

Summary : Hinata Hyuuga, gadis cupu yang tidak pernah membiarkan hidupnya 'keluar'dari jalan yang seharusnya akhirnya menginjakkan kakinya ke Host Club untuk menghilangkan patah hatinya.

enjoy!

.

.

* * *

Laki-laki tampan, Liquor, suara gelak tawa, dan karaoke. Coba tebak tempat apa sebenarnya itu? Bar? Ah, hampir...Host Club? haha anak pintar! Tau apa fungsi dari Host Club?

Tepat sekali, tentu saja untuk bersenang-senang, apa lagi? Seperti sekarang, seorang gadis manis berambut pendek sebahu yang tampak dipotong kurang rapi itu tengah menatap sebuah plang Host Club yang menampilkan beberapa wajah para Host berdasarkan urutan kepopulerannya itu sambil meremas ujung dress berwarna cokelat muda dengan motif buah ceri yang melekat indah ditubuh mungilnya, sepersekian detik kemudian dia menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, agak ragu antara masuk atau pulang saja dan akhirnya dengan langkah pelan dia masuk ke dalam Host Club tersebut.

Bau rokok, aneka parfum dan Liquor langsung memenuhi indera penciuman gadis itu, yah namanya juga Host Club, apa yang kau harapkan? Bau takoyaki? Jangan bercanda deh. Langkah kecilnya akhirnya berhenti disebuah meja dengan beberapa kursi bergaya eropa yang masih kosong, segera saja gadis itu duduk sambil sesekali melirik pelanggan yang lain. Ya, ini adalah kunjungan pertamanya ke sebuah Host Club, terima kasih kepada laki-laki brengsek yang sudah mencampakkannya dan juga kakak perempuannya yang meletakkan brosur Host Club yang tempo hari didapatnya di sembarang tempat.

"Selamat siang nona, ini silakan memilih."

Seorang laki-laki manis besurai legam menyodorkan sebuah daftar 'menu' kepada gadis manis ini, gadis itu menatap daftar 'menu' sambil membolak-balik halaman daftar tersebut, sesekali dia melirik ke arah laki-laki jakung dihadapannya ini takut-takut dari balik poni ratanya, terlintas sebuah opini di pikirannya. Kenapa laki-laki setampan dia mau bekerja seperti ini ya?

"Sasuke, dia yang paling populer disini nona."

Gadis manis itu langsung mengikuti arah telunjuk laki-laki jakung dihadapannya ini, seketika pipinya bersemu merah. Bagus, dia sekarang sudah seperti tante-tante girang yang sedang memilih teman tidurnya. Sepersekian detik kemudian dia menggeleng pelan, tidak, dia sudah sampai disini, apa salahnya hanya minum, karaoke dan bercakap-cakap dengan salah satu idola disini? Ya hanya sebentar. Cuma sebentar, tidak apa-apa.

"A-ano, Sai-san, a-aku mau melihat-lihat dulu, n-nanti kalau s-sudah aku akan m-memanggil Sai-san lagi."

Dengan tergagap gadis itu melirik kearah name tag yang ada di dada sebelah kiri laki-laki jakung itu, sedangkan laki-laki jakung dihadapannya itu tersenyum dengan riangnya.

"Oke, kalau sudah menentukan pilihan lambaikan saja tanganmu keatas. Aku akan ada disebelah sana, tidak perlu sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Sai terkekeh pelan kemudian menunjuk ke arah mini bar yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa pelanggan dan host-host yang sedang merayu pelanggannya untuk membeli minuman mereka lagi, gadis itu mengangguk sekilas lalu kembali menekuni 'menu' dihadapannya.

"Halo."

Suara selembut kapas menyapa gendang telinga gadis itu dari belakang, seketika lehernya menegang karena terpaan nafas hangat dari si empunya suara yang barusan menyapanya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Naruto, laki-laki yang baru saja menyapanya itu terseyum lembut kemudian tanpa persetujuan gadis itu, dia sudah duduk disebelah gadis itu.

"Sedang memilih ya? Kau pasti baru pertama kali kesini kan? hmm...biar aku pilihkan...hmm...ah! Ini saja."

Naruto menunjuk sebuah foto bernama 'Sasuke'. Gadis bersurai indigo itu meremas ujung dressnya lagi, apa laki-laki berambut pirang disebelahnya ini bercanda? Dikunjungan pertamanya dia harus berhadapan dengan Host yang wajahnya agak...mesum ini? Hah dengan Sai yang wajahnya sangat manis saja dia takut apalagi dengan Sasuke.

"Sebentar ya aku panggilakan, Sa-"

"J-jangan!"

Naruto yang hampir beranjak dari kursinya mendadak berhenti karena lengannya ditahan oleh gadis itu, sepersekian detik kemudian dia menaikkan kedua alisnya, tumben sekali ada pelanggan yang tidak mau dilayani oleh Sasuke, biasanya mereka malah bertengkar memperebutkan Sasuke, apa mungkin Sasuke sudah tidak laku? Khu khu khu, Naruto bisa mengejek Sasuke nanti.

"A-aku denganmu s-saja."

Gadis itu meilirik takut-takut ke arah Naruto dari balik poni ratanya, kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi menahan lengan Naruto tampak sedikit gemetar, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya heran lalu kembali duduk seperti semula.

"Oke, boleh saja."

Gadis itu bernafas lega, setidaknya Naruto tidak semenyeramkan Sasuke, laki-laki disampingnya ini punya wajah yang ramah, sepertinya dia orang yang baik. Naruto melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah Sai.

"Aku Naruto. Kau?"

"Hinata."

Naruto tampak mengangguk-angguk kecil, sedangkan Hinata-gadis itu tampak menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas ujung dressnya lagi. Sai berdehem pelan.

"Aku seperti biasa."

Naruto memberi jeda kemudian menatap gadis disebelahnya sebentar.

"Dia kahlua milk saja."

Setelah Sai pergi keadaan meja 039 menjadi hening, Hinatasedari tadi menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sedangkan Naruto dengan santainya mengamati gadis manis disampingnya itu, matanya tertuju pada rambut sebahunya yang dipotong tidak terlalu rapi itu dan juga matanya yang sedikit terlihat sembab.

"Kau baru putus dengan pacarmu ya?"

Manik lavender Hinata menatap Naruto yang ada disampingnya, dahinya berkerut, apa keadaannya sangat menyedihkan sampai-sampai laki-laki disampingnya ini tau?

"E-enak saja! Aku kesini hanya mau senang-senang kok!"

Naruto tertawa pelan mendengar pernyataan gadis manis disebelahnya ini, well hanya dengan sekali lihat tentu saja Naruto tau kalau gadis disampingnya ini berbohong.

"Benarkah? Senang-senang seperti apa maksudmu, hm?"

Naruto menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap Hinata intens sembari tersenyum, Hinata terdiam sebentar, entah karena matanya yang memang agak minus atau apa, dia berasumsi kalau senyum yang ditawarkan laki-laki yang mempunyai manik sewarna langit musim panas disebelahnya ini sedikit menggoda. Seketika pipinya bersemu merah dan dengan cepat dia menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Ini dia minuman untuk si playboy dan si manis."

Sai meletakkan dua buah gelas berisi minuman yang tadi Naruto pesan ke meja mereka, setelah sebelumnya menepuk bahu Naruto, dia kembali mengantarkan minuman untuk yang lain. Hinata mulai meminum minuman yang dipesankan oleh Naruto, sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang diminumnya, rasanya manis sekali! Dia kira semua minuman beralkohol itu pahit seperti kata kakak laki-lakinya yang suka sekali minum sake.

"Kau playboy?"

Pertanyaan teraneh yang pernah Naruto dengar meluncur bebas dari mulut mungil gadis manis disebelahnya itu, Naruto lantas meminum minuman pesanannya.

"Mungkin."

Naruto berujar santai sembari kembali menyesap minuman pesanannya. Sudah Hinata duga, laki-laki seperti ini mana mungkin bukan playboy, ah laki-laki semuanya sama saja, mantan pacarnya juga begitu. Dasar!

"Kenapa? Pacarmu playboy? Ah biar kutebak...dia selingkuh?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan saat Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa kalau gadis disampingnya ini terlalu jujur, ayolah Naruto bahkan orang yang belum ada 1 jam bertemu dengannya tapi gadis itu secara terang-terangan menjawab pertanyaan yang cenderung bersifat pribadi, jangan-jangan kalau Naruto tanya berapa nomor pin ATM-nya dia akan menjawabnya begitu saja.

"Iya tertawa saja sesukamu, Naruto-san."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, agak sedikit kesal karena Host disebelahnya ini tidak seperti Host-Host yang ada di salah satu komik yang pernah dia baca. Bukankah seharusnya Naruto memeperlakukannya dengan baik? Minimal tidak mentertawakan masalahnya, iya kan?

"Well, karena keadaanmu sangat menyedihkan, bagaimana kalau karaokean saja, hm? kita taruhan dan yang kalah harus minum, oke?"

Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya pindah ke ruang karaoke. Mereka bertanding dengan berbagai lagu, dari lagu nista yang super mendayu-dayu sampai lagu yang membuat Hinata terus tertawa karena melihat Naruto menyanyi sambil menari tidak jelas-apalagi kalau bukan lagu ala-ala boyband. Sesekali mereka hanya duduk sambil bercanda bersama, sesekali meminum minuman yang sudah Naruto pesankan dan sesekali Hinata memukuli Naruto karena Naruto mengejeknya dengan sebutan 'jomblo merana'.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa di plang depan tidak ada fotomu?"

Hinata duduk disamping Naruto sambil meminum kahlua milk-nya yang entah sudah keberapa. Dengar kan? Hinata bahkan memanggil Naruto dengan suffix yang berbeda dari yang tadi, itu tandanya mereka memang sudah akrab.

"Kenapa? mau kau jadikan kenang-kenangan, eh?"

Narsis, Hinata seketika memukul pelan betis sebelah kanan Naruto yang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya menghadap ke arah Hinata, sedangkan Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Aku ini sebenarnya bukan seorang Host. Aku mahasiswa biasa dan aku kesini karena ada keperluan dengan ayahku, ayahku yang punya Host Club ini. Sepertinya kau salah paham."

Hinata terkesiap, seketika iris obsidiannya menatap Naruto kaget, ha? Ja-jadi dari tadi?

"Ma-maaf! Sungguh aku tidak tau, a-aku benar-benar tidak tau, maafkan aku."

Hinata lantas berdiri lalu menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali, bagaimana bisa dia menyuruh seseorang yang bahkan bukan seorang Host untuk menemaninya? Ingin sekali Hinata ditelan bumi saat itu juga, ini memalukan! Dan juga tidak sopan!

"Duduklah."

Naruto menarik pinggang Hinata agar gadis manis itu kembali duduk, sepersekian detik kemudian dia tertawa saat menangkap adanya rona merah di kedua pipi Hinata. Ada apa dengan pipi gadis itu? Kenapa sebentar-sebentar berwarna merah?

"Kau hanya perlu siapkan uang yang banyak, menyuruhku untuk menemanimu itu membutuhkan uang yang tidak sedikit, kalau kau tidak bisa membayarnya..."

Naruto memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya, dia ingin memberikan efek dramatis. Ditatapnya gadis manis disampingnya yang mulai tegang karena was-was, setengah mati Naruto menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi lucu gadis itu.

"...kalau kau tidak bisa membayarnya, kau harus menjual dirimu kepada kami..hmm...berapa ya kira-kira harga gadis Jepang sepertimu?"

"A-apa?"

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi campur aduk dan terkesan seperti hampir menangis, sedangkan Naruto tertawa keras sampai-sampai beberapa pelanggan menatapnya.

"Kau seharusnya melihat ekspresimu ahahahahahaha."

Seketika Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, heran kenapa laki-laki ini suka sekali mempermainkannya sih?

"Bercanda, jangan cemberut begitu, ngomong-ngomong kau mahasiswi semester berapa?"

"Aku masih SMA."

Dan jawaban ketus Hinata sukses membuat Naruto yang sedang santai meminum minumannya tersedak. Bukan, bukan karena cara Hinata mengatakannya dengan nada ketus tapi jawaban Hinata itu yang membuat Naruto kaget. Naruto menatap Hinata tidak percaya, anak SMA? Di Host Club? Siang-siang begini? Harusnya dia itu sekolah! Naruto jadi sedikit bersyukur karena dia tadi memesankan Kahlua milk untuk Hinata karena kandungan alkoholnya masih sedikit, tapi bukankah itu sama saja? Kan tetap saja itu adalah minuman beralkohol, dan juga kalau seandainya tadi bukan Naruto yang mengahampirinya dan terjadi apa-apa dengannya mengingat gadis ini teramat sangat polos, itu sangat berbahaya! Naruto mendengus pelan.

"Bawa tas mu dan pulanglah."

"K-kenapa?"

"Kau masih SMA. Seharusnya kau tidak ada disini!"

"Aku punya uang kok!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya, pokoknya kau harus pulang!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Pulang!"

"..."

Dengan cepat Hinata dan Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian se-isi ruang karaoke yang terdiri dari beberapa kelompok pelanggan dengan Hostnya masing-masing, Hinata menatap manik sewarna langit musim panas dihadapannya sayu, sejurus kemudian pipinya sudah basah karena liquid bening yang lolos begitu saja dari manik lavendernya, sedangkan Naruto terdiam. Sejujurnya hal itu memang bukan urusannya, hanya saja dia merasa kalau gadis dihadapannya ini terlalu sayang kalau harus berada ditempat seperti ini terlebih lagi dia masih SMA, sepersekian detik kemudian Naruto menghapus air mata Hinata.

"Maaf..."

Naruto berbisik pelan, tangannya kanannya terulur menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung mungil gadis itu.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak tau kalau kau adalah pelajar SMA. Begitu sadar, aku merasa sangat bersalah, aku juga tidak tau kenapa bisa begitu...padahal kalau dipikir lagi juga itu bukan urusanku."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, manik birunya menatap lembut manik lavender yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Apa? Mau nangis lagi? Cengeng ah!"

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa memukul Naruto karena ejekannya tadi, yang dia lakukan justru menangis lagi.

"Dasar cengeng. Jadi milikku saja ya?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, Naruto terkekeh melihatnya. Benar kan? Gadis ini terlalu jujur. Sepertinya benar kata ibunya, kalau berbuat baik pasti akan mendapat sesuatu yang baik juga, tidak sia-sia ternyata dia menjenguk ayahnya yang sudah lama bercerai dari ibunya itu.

"Sudah jangan menangis, kau berantakan sekali."

"Kau pikir gara-gara siapa?!"

"Ahahaha...sudah-sudah, ayo kuantar pulang."

Keduanya lantas beranjak dari Host Club milik Ayah Naruto. Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang menggunakan mobil hitamnya. Siapa yang tahu kalau Naruto akan menemukan jodohnya di dalan Host Club? Naruto tersenyum simpul lantas melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Hinata.

.

.

.

End

* * *

Halo readers! Terima kasih sudah membaca Host Club! Jangan lupa RnR ya! Sampai ketemu di fiksi selanjutnya! ╰(*´︶`*)╯


End file.
